Wanted
by logalissa
Summary: James Diamond, ex-member of BTR, must hunt for the person responisble for Katie's death and love of his life, Logan Mitchell. James, wanting answers as to why Logan ran, becomes his bounty hunter. After 6 years on the run, they finally meet up. Will he bring Logan to justice or will they run away together, never to be heard of again? Slash. Slight Kenlos. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_"It's time you stop running. You've been doing it for years already. It's not worth it Logan. Come back.. to your friends. Your family.. To me" the brunette said._

_He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. He knew he was responsible for what happened to Katie. He didn't see the other car, it was dark and storming. And Katie had disobeyed on wearing her safety belt. He knew what had happened the moment he had run away. BTR "broke up" according to the media. No one knew where Logan had gone. Logan was a fugitive and James was his bounty hunter. He'd joined the police academy a week after. The tall gorgeous brunette no longer existed. He had aged. Grown more muscular and his hair was now buzz cut. The sparkle in his hazel eyes were no longer there anymore._

_"I-i can't" Logan responded, torn between his decisions_

_The police man's face changed. His features showed sadness. He wanted to run over to the younger boy, pull him into his arms and never let go. But he knew he couldn't. "Please" he murmured one more time_

_"No"_

_James looking more broken than ever, lifted his weapon. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he fired at the boy._

_Logan's body hit the floor. Everything was silent except for James' sobbing. He turned the weapon on himself. And pulled the trigger._

* * *

James woke with a start once again. It was the same thing every morning. Same dream, same situation, same routine and yet he still burst into tears after wakening.

He missed Logan so much, it physically hurt him. 20 minutes into the crying, he jumped off his bed and sprinted to his bathroom. Years and years of crying caused him to be so emotionally scarred, he'd cry until he puked the contents in his stomach into the nearest place possible.

Usually it was the toilet, others the sink. Once he had to run into a public restroom because he heard someone mention Logan's name and that they had captured and killed him. Turns out it was some guys named Thomas Logan.

Most of the dream was true. Logan was a fugitive and James was his bounty hunter. Sort of. Logan was running and James, Carlos and Kendall knew why. He didn't want to believe it but it was true.

**Logan Mitchell was responsible for a car crash that killed Katie Knight 5 years ago.**

No one wanted to believe it, really. Logan Mitchell wasn't the murdering type. He was the smart of their clique. The responsible one. The one everyone could depend on if anything went wrong, or they needed help in smarts. Then again he'd crack under pressure but no one wanted to believe he was responsible for the tragic accident that killed Katie Knight, his best friend's sister. Practically a sister to him.

No one wanted to believe he'd run away like a coward either. He'd always be the one to turn them in. He'd face his consequences, good or bad, he'd do it. No one really ever knew where he was, well.. Except James. Hunting him for 5 years, getting closer everytime, then losing him in an instant. The exact way he'd lost him 5 years ago. Just a note. One measily letter left for him. No one, besides James, knew what the contents of that letter contained. James kept it to himself, lying that it was just a goodbye letter, that they shouldn't look for him. James always being the stubborn one, disobeyed.

Looking at the calendar, James' eyes filled with tears again. Today was 4th of April, 6 years ago today, Katie had passed away.

"Six years... Has it really been six years Carlos? So much time has passed.. And in those 6 freaking years, the closest i've gotten to Logan and I being in the same city. " James sighed into the phone. Carlos always called, well, whenever he wasn't busy.

"How did it happen again? 6 years of the same bull, and I've forgotten why Logan's still running" Carlos replied into the phone. James could hear the frustration in his voice.

Everyone was tired. They wanted their best friend to come home. To stop running, and just get a normal life. Filled with romance, drama and other non-sense. Not what he was going through right now.

* * *

**A/N: Flashback goes on in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel it's a bit short. Tell me if it's good.**

**Please review telling me if I should continue this story. I really want to know if I should continue because I have other stories on hold that I could be writing as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought it'd be okay to post another chapter before I go to sleep. **

**And to my "guest" review, I don't mean to get sassy or anything but I'm the one writing the story. Yes I do realize that my first chapter was very short but please don't say stuff like "then the story can begin" because it isn't a full chapter and this chapter probably won't be either. I don't start writing a story with a 3K worded chapter, it's just to draw someone's attention. Some of my first chapter won't be very long but I'm currently working on that as well.**

**And to those whom doesn't concern the note above; I'd really love for reviews on how you guys think the story is going so far. Please don't get sassy with me because I can be a lot worse. Sorry if I'm coming off as a bitch but honestly I am one so, sorry about that. I try not to show it off a lot. **

**Anyways, I, being the Queen of Typos, tried going over this and figuring out if there were any other typos so if I've missed some, I apologize. And if any of you haven't noticed, I've also updated Eyes Open. And now I'm working on chapter 10. I've been busy with other things and starting another story is starting to worry me if i'm going to be able and continue to update both. If I don't, once again, I apologize. Well now let's go back to the story.**

* * *

**~flash back~**

"Logan, sweetie, can you go pick Katie up for me?" Ms. Knight's voice filled Logan's room.

Logan lifted his head, wiping the saliva from his chin and groggily answered "Yeah, of course"

"I'm sorry it's that Kendall and James are out with their dates and I can't find Carlos anywhere. And it's raining and you know how much I hate driving in the rain and how paranoid I get"

"No, it's okay. I get it. Yeah, just let me change out of my pyjamas and I'll be out. No worries, Katie's like a sister to me, remember?" Logan smiled at her lightly

Ms. Knight sighed in relief, "Oh thank you! I have thing to do around the house too, thanks so much Logan" she said then kissed his forehead and walked out the room

Logan groaned and fell back on his bed. Katie and Logan had been fighting for quite sometime and she had refused to forgive him for the silly arguments. That and he was tired from the night before. Running a school schedule with a tour and rehearsal schedule was hard for him. He still wasn't used to it. He had stayed up til after 4am finishing a project for Ms. Collins after recording a new song and learning new choreography.

He changed from his comfortable pyjamas into his jeans and shoes, picked up his keys and headed to his car. He arrived at Katie's friend's house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later he heard a girl shrieking.

"Oh crap" he said under his breath, "Not another crazed fangirl. Oh god"

An instant later he was on the ground, a 80 pound girl on top of him screaming how much she loved him and his band members. He screeched in horror as she pounced on him

"SARAH GET OFF OF HIM! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM! HE'S MY RIDE HOME!" Katie yelled at her friend, prying her off of Logan

Logan coughed, smothered from the 13 year old that was currently on top of him.

Sarah finally had enough and let herself be dragged away by her best friend.

"Meet you in the car!" Logan yelled after her, tripping and running back to his car.

"Holy mother of god." he said once in the safe confines of his car. He tried calming his breathing when Katie slammed the car door after entering.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? Don't you know better? Thank you for ruining yet again, another one of my friendship." Katie yelled at him

Logan, shocked beyond belief at the 12 year old's language, gasped and stared at her.

"Excuse me but that's no language for a 12 year old. Your mom told me to come pick you up, you know you're mom's paranoid of driving in the rain. And I'm sorry, I didn't know you're friend would be a fan and I especially didn't know she'd attack me!" Logan responded firmly

"You could've called! You could have fucking texted me! You know how much I hate when you and the other guys intervene in my friendships! Like that time James intervened with that guy from the pool! I didn't need his help! Now he won't even talk to me! I hate you and I hate you being in this stupid boy band!" She yelled at him

Logan didn't respond. He turned the car on and drove silently back to the Palm-woods. At a red light he looked over at Katie. She looked frightened. She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Put your seatbelt on." Logan said to her and began driving again when the light turned green.

It had started to rain harder, visibility for Logan was getting a bit difficult. He could tell the cars in front of him were swerving.

"No" Katie replied stubbornly

"Katie, quit being such a brat and put your freaking seatbelt on!" he turned to her and yelled

He heard the horn of a semi-truck and swerved to miss it but he didn't see the car coming on his left, the side where Katie sat, and rammed into Logan's car.

The only sound he remembers the the horrible noise the two metals of the car screeched against each other.

"Katie!" he yelled right before being shoved to the side of the car.

He was suddenly violently shoved into his car door, his head hitting and almost shattering the window. He closed his eyes, hoping he'd wake up and that it was all a dream.

It felt like one, but it wasn't.

He remembers the faint sounds of the ambulance arriving, and people talking about him and Katie.

"We're losing the girl, we need to get her to the hospital as fast as we can. She's having trouble breathing, probably some broken ribs." said a man

"I've got the guy out, he's bleeding a lot. Probably from the impact of his head to the window.

He was suddenly lifted on to a stretcher, and put in the ambulance.

"Katie" he said before losing all consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said earlier, I know this is a short chapter and honestly my beginning chapters are usually under 1.5K words but I'm working on it and I'm trying to get out of that nasty habit. I hope I'll be able to get a chapter up hopefully border-line or past it.**

**I'd love for you all to review and tell me what you think so far and if you think I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated any of my stories lately but I'm sorta grounded. My parents found out that I have, not so good grades in my classes and I haven't been able to use my computer because of my grades and also because of the charger on my computer broke. I'm currently using my dad's laptop to type this chapter up. I am working on my grades so the quicker I bring them up, the sooner I'll be able to use my computer after buying the new charger. Hopefully this chapter is long enough to please and make up for the short chapters in the past.**

**Anyways, I'm guessing you've heard that we're getting "She Drives" in Feburary! So excited for it! Maybe I'll have a one-shot dedicated to it? I'll have a poll up on my profile so you guys can choose who it'll be between! Well I shoud probably stop stalling so here's the 3rd chapter of Wanted :)**

* * *

He woke up to bright white lights. IV's and heart monitor standing next to him.

He lifted his hand to try to stop the throbbing pain that shot through his arms and head.

"You really shouldn't move a lot" he heard someone say

"Huh?"

"You got really injured, you shouldn't move" Carlos repeated, stepping into his sight

"I.. What happened?" he asked looking up to his best friend

"You tell me.. You were the one who was involved.."

"I-i don't really remember.. The last thing I do remember is fighting.. with.. Katie.. Katie, what happened with  
Katie?!" he said, sitting up before laying back down.

The room started spinning. He closed his eyes and re-focused his vision before looking back up at Carlos.

"Carlos, answer me. What happened to Katie?"

Carlos eyes started watering, causing Logan's heart to break.

"Carlos, please. Tell me what happened to Katie!"

"We don't know. S-she's not doing so well. She's in the emergency room now. They haven't told any of us what  
really went on. Kendall and I have been here all night and James took Mama Knight home and none of us have  
gotten any sleep an-and.." Carlos trailed on before bursting into tears again

"Oh god" Logan said, choking on a sob, "This is all my fault, if i hadn't fought with her a-and" Logan tried to wipe  
the tears from his face but it was no use, both Carlos and him were sobbing uncontrollably.

The doctor walked in to check on Logan before stopping at the door. Carlos quickly wiped the remaining tears from  
his face before looking at the doctor.

"I came to check up on Logan," he said to Carlos

Carlos nodded and stepped back from the boy in the hospital bed. A few minutes passed before anyone said anything.

"You're looking alright for now. We may have to test you for a concussion and we're thinking some broken or at least  
fractured ribs as well. We'll check you up on that after you get some food in your system. If you're in better  
health by tonight, we'll let you go tomorrow morning." he said smiling to both boys

"Uhh do you by any chance know anything about Katie Knight?" Logan asked biting his bottom lip, a thing he only  
did when he was beyond nervous.

The doctor hesitated before speaking, "She's... stable for now. We were able to transfer her from the ER to a more  
private room. She's been having problems breathing because the impact broke some of her ribs, and her right arm.  
We've had her sedated since the transfer and she hasn't woken up."

At the sound of this both boys tensed up.

"No worries, though. She hasn't slipped into a coma. She also lost a lot of blood due to the fact that it had been a  
while to get you guys from the accident site to the hospital, so we've had to do a blood transfusion. Thankfully her  
brother and her have the same blood type so it was fairly easy for everything that we were able to do Tuesday night."

"T-tuesday night?"

Logan stuttered, "How long have I been out?" he asked looking at his best friend and doctor  
standing at the foot of his bed

Carlos looked away in fears that the tears that were already pooled in his eyes.

The doctor noticed and turned to him,"I think you should go home and get some sleep. You've been here and every  
time I turn to you, you're crying. Go home, eat something, shower and get some sleep. Logan will still be here when  
you come back." he whispered to the young boy wiping his tears.

Carlos nodded and went to the corner of the room where he had left his helmet and jacket. He held his best friend's  
hand one more time and squeezed it before exiting the room.

"Uhh, sir, you never answered me.. How long have I been here?" Logan asked the man in white

The doctor turned to face him and pulled a chair and sat next to him before responding,"Not long.. 2 days.." his  
expression suddenly turned serious as he spoke,"But we almost lost you.. You hit your head pretty hard against the  
window. You're lucky it didn't bruise or damage the tissue of your brain or anything.

You flatlined on us in the ambulance. The assisants in the ambulance said you the last thing you were able to say is  
'Katie' before flatlining. None of your friends were in a stable condition to tell them what happened so I'm asking  
you not to tell them anything until both you and Katie are out of the hospital. Like I told you and Carlos earlier,  
we're going to have to check you for a concussion and you'll be able to leave first thing in the morning."the doctor  
said

Logan nodded letting the facts sink in. "Thank you Dr...?"

"Just call me John." he said smiling.

"Oh and if you're able to, can you let me know if anything happens to Katie. Like if she wakes up or something"  
Logan asked before Dr. John left

"Sure thing. You'll be the first to know" he said shutting the door.

Logan was left alone in his room once again. Now that he was concious he was able to think instead of sleep. He  
stared at the wall in front of him for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until a nurse delivered his dinner that he  
was able to come out of his trance. He ate what the doctor gave him, nothing good really. He barely touched any of  
the main food. It was the green jello and chocolate pudding that he devoured almost immediately.

After finishing his desserts he layed back and watched the TV that the nurse have left on until I heard a light knock  
on the door.

"Come in!" I said, re-adjusting himself so that he would be able to see who walked in

The door opened and he saw the one person who was always able to put a smile on his face. But because of the recent events his face looked pale. His usual hazel eyes, red and puffy, as well as his nose. He'd been crying and it was well written in his expression.

"Hi" he said entering the room, sitting in the chair to his right

"Hey" Logan responded softly

"How are you feeling?" James said, tears threatening to spill

Logan reached and wiped the stray tears away before James spoke again,"I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of you." before taking Logan's hand in his.

"How are you feeling" James asked again

"Better.. Now that you're here." Logan smiled

James smiled as he kissed Logan's hand.

Logan wasn't sure what him and James had going on. Sometimes he'd act like they were just two close friends, others like they were a couple. For example, right now; here they were holding hands looking at each other's eyes but never once have they established what any of this was called.

Best friends didn't hold hands or cuddle together after a stressful day at work. They didn't sit in each other's laps when no one was home. Whatever it was, Logan liked it. He was always some-what attracted to the egotistic, pretty-boy. His singing is like angels whispering romantic things in his ears, practically orgasmic.

James rested his head on Logan's arm. Logan closed his eyes and both boys fell into a peaceful sleep that was shortly interrupted by Dr. John knocking at his door, asking permission to come in. James got up and answered the door. He let the doctor in while Logan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I came to inform you on Katie." Dr. John began, "She woke up a few minutes ago and she's asking for you. I came by to see if you're able to walk and see her or if you'd like to use a wheelchair. She refuses to eat or drink anything until she's spoken to you. It's odd behavior for a 12-year-old who wakes up. Usually minors ask for their mothers or any other guardians. But I guess she remembered some-what about the accident."

Hearing this, Logan threw the sheets off his body and tried getting up. James and Dr. John's quickly walked over and help him. He was able to stand up and walk out a few rooms down from him. As soon as he walked in, he saw what state his almost little sister was in. At the sight of it, he couldn't hold back the tears.

He was the reason why she was like this. The reason why she was in a hospital bed with bruises and cuts all over her face and why she had broken ribs.

"Logan" Katie said, "Don't cry.. Please" she said, trying to hold back the tears. James and Logan walked over to her bed and each held her hand.

"I'm sorry" Logan said, "I didn't see the other car. I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for putting you in a hospital."

Katie immediately let go of James hand and threw her arms around Logan. "Oh, Logan. I'm sorry for being such a brat. Can you forgive me? Please?" Katie said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"God yes. Do you forgive me?" Logan said, openingly weeping onto the girls shoulders.

Katie nodded her head. They hugged each other tighter before letting go.

After the doctor explained to Katie and the rest who had joined them later, what had happened and what she needed to do to recover, James took Logan back to his room.

"Thanks for helping me Jaime" Logan smiled

A slow blush creeped on James' face at the use of his nickname. He made sure Logan was comfortable in his bed before he sat back down. He checked his phone for the time and realized he only had 20 minutes left with Logan.

"I should probably get going" James said, breaking the silence

"You need sleep" Logan replied, reaching up to his friends face pointing out the bags under his eyes

"I can only sleep when you're next to me"

Logan smiled and leaned in pressing his lips to James' forehead.

"I'll be back at the aparetment soon. Don't worry. You should leave before that angry nurse comes back and yells at you. You can come back tomorrow" Logan said

"Alright. See you tomorrow." James replied standing up, squeezing Logan's hand before leaving.

Logan shut his eyes and wondered how much longer he had to wait until he could officially claim James Diamond as his. He fell asleep to his thoughts. Not realizing Katie's mind and soul were slipping away a few doors down.


End file.
